


Enduring it for you

by Zita08



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sad and Beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zita08/pseuds/Zita08
Summary: It is a cover up.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon
Kudos: 7





	Enduring it for you

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy, it is my first fanfic. If there are any mistakes, I am sorry, english is not my first language.

Night, it was midnight.  
Everybody was sleeping deeply because of the previous schedule packed days.  
Then the phone rang, continuously.  
"Who..who calls this time of the day?"  
"Jyp? , that can't be ...it is already the time for that" "No, no it's all because of me"  
Nayeon sighed.   
"Momo, my love wake up" She tried to nudge her girlfriend but she knew it wouldn't help. Momo has always been such a deep sleeper.  
"You can't sleep now, I am so sorry, you will have to suffer because of me..." she said while almost whispering. A tear dropped, then another and one more.  
"I have to be strong, I have to be..for you, for myself, and most importantly for us."  
Nayeon started kissing Momo's temple, nose, the place behind her ear...then she bit her lips..first lightly ..then harder.  
"O-o-ouch, that hurt, what are you doing un..nie?"  
Momo woke up confusedly, she has forgotten about everything until she saw her girlfriend's face. She has tried so hard to wipe out these memories, to try the enjoy the last moments. The last moments when she wouldn't have to be in a glass cage yet.   
"Unnie, Nayeon unnie" "Why are you crying?" She smiled at her girlfriend, she tried ...sincerely. "Everything will be alright." "Please, look at me" "I want to see your eyes"  
"The time has come, please don't" her voice cracked "Please, Momo, don't resent me, you deserve better, I deserve to suffer instead of you." "It is my fa..." Nayeon said while hanging her head low.  
"Shh, it is not, it is not, everything will be alright" "I am strong girl, I can do this" "I will endure for us"  
Momo slowly lifted Nayeon's chin and looked into her eyes like she saw the whole world in it. Truth be told, she was her whole world, the love of her life.  
Their lips met. It was short. It was passionate, sensual, slow and calming. Just what both of them needed.  
"We have to answer the call, they need the final consent." "Momo, it hurts, it hurts.." " If we didn't get caught at the cafe that night" " Oh gosh, I was so stupid, and now you will have to act as you love him" All because of me, you will have to endure all the hate, I don't want to image...I can't...you..you don't deserve this..why?...why?...why it has to be like this? " " Why can't we do all of this freely?"Nayeon cried, harder and harder "Mo...Momo, I love you so much"  
"I love you too Nabongs" Momo started to cry too, the tears were like a waterfall" I love you, I love you, I love you" "It will only last 3 months" "We can do this, I know we can"  
She kissed her girlfriend, once, twice, thrice, giving a lot of little pecks.  
The phone call has been long forgotten.  
Clothes on the floor, naked limbs tangled, lips on lips.   
They will answer it after the kisses and tears.


End file.
